JB7 PokeSpe Poker GSR XF
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A five-player re-post of an earlier attempt at a zero.slash.one-based variation. Green, Crystal, Yellow, Sapphire, and Platinum face off in an all-female game of traditional Texas Hold-em. Who will win? Read to find out. Rated T for possible future miscues.
1. The Game Begins!

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of a .one fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**A/N: This is a simpler repost of my first try, with only five players to worry about instead if thirteen. Also, elimination is caused solely by running out of money like traditional Texas Hold 'em Poker instead of .one's strip poker variant.**

**JB7 PokeSpe Poker GSR XF**

**Round 01**

"Everyone ready?" Sapphire asked the table of five girls while shuffling a deck of cards. Each of the five players had a starting money amount of 30000 PKD, and the only way to win was to take all money from the opponents. The two players to Sapphire's left were Crystal, the Big Blind, and Yellow, the Small Blind. Sapphire's right had Green and Platinum there.

Before i get too carried away, though, since this is just normal Texas Hold 'em, here's the data on the players. Yellow, second-oldest of the five at age 22, was a blonde from Kanto's Viridian Forest. Most people originally thought Yellow was a boy, but that was just due to Green's wacky ideas - and a move she pulled on the Mask of Ice when she was a lot younger. Compared to the other players, Yellow was basically the smallest despite her age, which she thinks, to herself, was just like a GX girl sharing her hair color had been before ascending to the XZ Series Super Saiyan 4 state unintentionally. Her outfit consisted of a newly-obtained baseball cap (which she wore with her ponytail poking through the natural opening in the back) along with a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple boots (she got the baseball cap after an incident two weeks prior in which her old straw one was destroyed). Crystal, meanwhile, had bluish-brown hair worn in twin pigtails and was close to 20 years old. As this was one of her days off from working alongside Kanto's Professor Oak, her red t-shirt, yellow skirt, and brown shoes were worn without a typical lab coat. The Violet City native, often referred to as Crys, had once broken her arms trying to escape a raging Arcanine during her youth at Mt. Mortar. Sapphire, the daughter of Hoenn's Professor Birch, was a 19-year-old brunette and a bit wild. Her outfit was mostly blue in color and made by her male friend Ruby. Also, she had originally held the record for fewest days spent conquering a region's Pokemon League, at 80 days (only to have that record broken by Platinum). Platinum Berlitz, often referred to as Platina by Diamond (or Dia) and Pearl (who ended up with her due to a mixup) was a blue-haired girl (originally black, but at some point she dyed it blue) around age 18, and quite knowledgeable. The Sinnoh girl's outfit consisted of a black-and-pink minidress in a tube-like style (her original sleeveless one had been damaged too severely when one of her Pokemon's attacks went awry, claiming Yellow's original straw hat in the process, and this one was her only alternate close to the original one's look) and pink 5 inch heel pumps with a 1.5 inch platform (a recent acquisition, as at some point inbetween the incident and today's game she had to obtain some high heels for an event and afterwards chose to stick to the heels over her original pink boots), while a pair of triangular golden hair clips kept her bangs out of her face. As for Green, another Kanto native but from Pallet Town, she had had a traumatic past. When she was only 5 the Mask of Ice kidnapped her using Ho-oh and Lugia and eventually she escaped. She was also quite tricky to guess, what with that mind of hers (one of her better ideas was Yellow's boy disguise) and up until a battle against eventual Elite Four members Will and Karen she had been morbidly afraid of birds (directly resulting from her kidnapping). Green was 23, with a well-endowed chest (DD-cup) and was also the tallest of the five (even without the heels she and Platina had on). She had also originally been a brunette like Sapphire, but dyed her hair a different color like Platinum did - in her case, a wine red color to go along with a new outfit she had acquired three weeks prior from a superstore known as Sky Relic Central. While at the superstore she had encountered the owner of the place, who had originally come up with the idea in some random unnamed multiverse following two racing tournaments alongside her home multiverse's creator, XQ captain Jet Brazie - the GX-and-OZ duo lost the title of the first tournament in a tiebreaker race before clinching the second tourney's title with six races to spare. Her ankle-length hair, along with its newly-dyed wine red color, had a flower-embroidered hairband in it, plus she had a pair of star-shaped hanging earrings in her ears (after using the badges she had swiped from Red as such several years prior). Her new outfit consisted of a teal shoulder-baring short-sleeve top (which was cut rather lower due to her DD-cup breasts), a teal almost-too-short miniskirt, and a pair of sixteen centimeter heel, four centimeter platform, black with a clear curvedback wedge sandals created by an XJR subdivision called Zelix Absalon.

Anywho, back to the game, where Sapphire proceeded to deal the cards.

Sapphire got the five of hearts and the Jack of clubs. Yellow had the Two of Spades and the Seven of Diamonds. Crystal had the Fours of Spades and Clubs. Platinum had the Three of Diamonds and Eight of Hearts. Green had the Ace and Ten of Hearts. (Yellow: 29900 PKD) (Crystal: 29800 PKD) (Pot: 300 PKD)

"Okay, any bets?" Crystal asked.

"500." Sapphire said. (Sapphire: 29500 PKD) (Pot: 800 PKD)

"Call." Green said, hoping for a possible royal flush. (Green: 29500 PKD) (Pot: 1300 PKD)

"I fold." Platinum said, handing her cards back to Sapphire. Yellow would do the same on her turn.

"Call." Crystal said; as the Big Blind she only had to add 300 because during the first round of betting the Blinds, if they call a bet, pay the difference of the original amount and the amount they paid as a Blind. (Crystal: 29500 PKD) (Pot: 1600 PKD)

Sapphire then turned over three cards. They were the Four of Diamonds and the Jack and King of Hearts. The Hoenn brunette then folded, knowing she now had no chance of winning this first round.

"700." Green said, making her bet. (Green: 28800 PKD) (Pot: 2300 PKD)

"Call." Crystal said, adding her money to the pot. (Crystal: 28800 PKD) (Pot: 3000 PKD)

The next card turned up was the Four of Hearts.

"500." Green said. (Green: 28300 PKD) (Pot: 3500 PKD)

"Sorry, Green, but i'm raising it to 1800." Crystal said. (Crystal: 27000 PKD) (Pot: 5300 PKD)

"Call." (Green: 27000 PKD) (Pot: 6600 PKD)

Sapphire then turned up the river card. Green then got a really wide grin she was easily keeping from getting too big when she saw the card.

Queen of Hearts.

"400." (Green: 26600 PKD) (Pot: 7000 PKD)

"Increase to 2200." (Crystal: 24800 PKD) (Pot: 9200 PKD)

"Call." (Green: 24800 PKD) (Pot: 11000 PKD)

"Four of a kind. Beat that, Green."

"With pleasure, Crys."

"Wait, what?"

"Royal Flush." (Green: 35800 PKD)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Numbers after the first hand:**

**Green: 35800**

**Platinum: 30000**

**Yellow: 29900**

**Sapphire: 29500**

**Crystal: 24800**


	2. Yellow's Mistake

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on a .one fanfic. All notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Round 2: Yellow's Mistake**

Big Blind this hand was Yellow, with Sapphire the Little Blind. Green was the dealer. (Sapphire: 29400 PKD) (Yellow: 29700 PKD) (Pot: 300 PKD)

Green shuffled the cards normally, then dealt two per player. Platinum had the Seven of Hearts and Clubs. Crystal had the Two of Diamonds and Eight of Clubs. Yellow had the Eight of Spades and Three of Diamonds. Sapphire had the Nine of Clubs and Six of Diamonds. Green had the Ace of Spades and Diamonds.

"I'll bet 600." Green said, putting her money into the pot. (Green: 35200 PKD) (Pot: 900 PKD)

"Call." Platinum said. (Platinum: 29400 PKD) (Pot: 1500 PKD)

"Safest bet for me is to fold out, as i might not get the cards for a straight." Crystal said, handing her cards to the dealer, revealing she had diddly-squat.

"I'm calling this time." Yellow said, adding her money to the currently small pot. (Yellow: 29300 PKD) (Pot: 1900 PKD)

"Call. Might get a small straight if i get two certain numbers i'm not identifying." Sapphire said. (Sapphire: 28900 PKD) (Pot: 2400 PKD)

Green then took the deck and, after burning the top card, flipped the next three. Doing so revealed the Eights of Diamonds and Hearts, plus the Ace of Clubs.

"1000." Green said, increasing the money amount in the pot by the aforementioned amount. (Green: 34200 PKD) (Pot: 3400 PKD)

'_I might be in some serious trouble here. Green and Yellow might have a run on me set up._' Platinum thought, then folded.

'_CRAP! WHY did i fold last time through if i had known those two eights were coming?_' Crystal thought.

"Call." Yellow said. (Yellow: 28300 PKD) (Pot: 4400 PKD)

"Fold." Sapphire said, handing her cards to Green, the dealer.

'_Boy, that was close. It looked like i was in serious trouble there, as Green and Yellow looked like they had something brewing._' the Hoenn girl thought to herself. Green then flipped the turn card, the Four of Clubs. Two pairs of two hand taps later led to the river card, the Six of Spades, being flipped up.

"1500." Green said. (Green: 32700 PKD) (Pot: 5900 PKD)

"Raise to 6300." Yellow dared, expecting Green to fold via the high raise. (Yellow: 22000 PKD) (Pot: 12200 PKD)

"Call." Green said, not falling for Yellow's trick. (Green: 27900 PKD) (Pot: 17000 PKD)

"So you didn't fall for the high raise being too high, eh? Beat this, then. Three of a kind, eights." Yellow said, revealing her hand.

"Good. But not good enough. Nothing three of a kind-related beats three Aces." Green said. (Green: 44900 PKD)

"F***! Totally messed that up! Never expected Aces as the reason a high raise was met."

"Yellow! Language!" Platinum scolded the blonde trainer.

"What? What'd i -" Yellow didn't say much more after that, clasping her hands to her mouth once she realized she had just let loose a swear word, but not just ANY swear word; she had dropped an F-bomb.

'_WHY did i call that raise in the first place if i knew Green had the Aces?! That just erased twenty-one percent of my money in one go! And to follow with an F-bomb?! Just WHAT was i thinking?_' Yellow thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Round 2 is complete. Here are the money standings after two rounds:**

**Green: 44900 PKD**

**Platinum: 29400 PKD**

**Sapphire: 28900 PKD**

**Crystal: 24800 PKD**

**Yellow: 22000 PKD**


End file.
